El hilo rojo de la Sacerdotisa y la Diosa
by Misaki y Mizuki
Summary: Un día limpiando el templo Mikage , Nanami encuentra un pozo, ella decide limpiarlo cuando se incidentalmente,ente cae en el, este la transporta a el pasado "otra dimensión". donde se encontrara a otros personajes. tomoe y mizuki deciden ir por ella pero .. llegaran a encontrarala? o que es lo que pasara , entren y averiguenlo en El hilo rojo de la Sacerdotisa y la Diosa.
N.A: OKK.. se que no hye estado actualizando y mke vengo con estoo pero crean que yo he querido hacerlo y h estadoo UKTRE, MEGA ARCHII SUPER OCUPADAAA.. Y MÑN, COMIENZAN MIS CLSES NOUUU mis vacas, x eso este pequeño regalo , creo q publiocare solo los martes, jueves aunq es mas seguro q lo haga cada domingo :D, realmente LOSIENTOO MUCHOOO.. TRATAREE DE PUBLICAR MIS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS, POR AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTO X CIERTOO... ESTE FANFIC lo co-escribo con mi adoradas Misa, Vale y Nanami-neesan que es la que nos ha ayudado en esta adaptación.. los creditos d adaptacion van a NANAMI, nos leemos abajo..

DEBO DECIRLES QUE KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA NO ES DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD (LA AUTORA GANO Y NO ME LO QUISO REGALAR TnT)

 **El hilo rojo de la Sacerdotisa y la Diosa**

Capitulo 1:Un encuentro Inesperado

Un día como cualquiera en el templo Mikage, los familiares y la diosa Nanami Momozono estaban limpiando el templo. Tomoe limpiaba la entrada, Mizuki estaba encargado de limpiar los pasillos del interior del templo y Nanami estaba limpiando la parte de atrás con la ayuda de Onikiri y Kotetsu, los niños-fuego del templo. Nanami limpiaba todo el sótano con la ayuda de los niños; ellos remueven con delicadeza los objetos que están marcados con talismanes que decían "cerrado", "No abrir". Al adentrarse mas, Nanami pudo apreciar un objeto grande que estaba lleno de polvo; parecía que llevaba siglos sin ser limpiada, Nanami se acerco y vio que no era cualquier objeto: Era un pozo que se veía viejo y lo tapaba tablas de madera. Nanami se acerca a limpiar ese pozo mientras los niños estaban entretenidos viendo un viejo conjuro donde Mikage había encerrado a un monstruo; al tocar la madera que cubría el pozo este se derrumbo y Nanami se tropieza con una pequeña caja y cae dentro del pozo. Ella grito y los niños se giran al escuchar el grito de Nanami hundiéndose al pozo.

-¡Tomoe!- gime Nanami y cada vez mas se hundía al pozo; trata de agarrarse a la pared, pero solo consiguió ponerse de cabeza y cae, quedando inconsciente...

* * *

Ahome se encontraba en frente del árbol sagrado, donde se encontraba Inuyasha recostado en una rama.

-Abajo!- y Inuyasha cae al suelo- no me ignores cuando te hablo!- exclama enojada Ahome- ya me voy!

-ya te oi! no tienes porque hacer esto!-dice Inuyasha y después de decir esto le da la espalda a Ahome-

Ahome suspira exasperada y se da la vuelta hacia el pozo y al acercarse siente una extraña presencia que no era mala, Inuyasha mira a Ahome y se acerca a ella.

Ahome...-Inuyasha se acerca a Ahome al ver que se detuvo y alcanzo a oler una escencia extraña-

-sientes eso? -dice Ahome acercándose al pozo pero Inuyasha se le adelanta y logra ver a una mujer, parecía de la edad de Ahome; se voltea a Ahome- es solo una chica humana...-dijo algo dudoso por esa diferente escencia-

-una humana? pero no cualquiera puede a travesar el pozo y esta es una escencia diferente... Y no es maligna. -Ahome se acerca y ve a Nanami inconsciente, la sacude pero no tiene respuesta- tenemos que sacarla de aquí, Inuyasha-

-que? no esta muerta?-dice Inuyasha-

-abajo!-Inuyasha cae nuevamente al suelo y se levanta para cargar a Nanami y llevársela del pozo-

* * *

Los niños del templo estaban llorando en frente de Tomoe y Mizuki contándoles lo sucedido.

Tomoe estaba furioso y preocupado, mientras que Mizuki seguía escuchando a Onikiri y Kotetsu también preocupado.

-ese pozo lleva siglos cerrado- en ese momento aparece Mikage interrumpiendo la escena- no pensé que Nanami fuera a dar en el-

¿donde esta Nanami ahora!? ¿sigue ahí!? ¿porque no han ido por ella!? -les pregunta Tomoe a los niños ignorando a Mikage-

-cuando nos dimos cuenta la ama Nanami ya se había caído en el pozo! y cuando nos asomamos la ama Nanami ya había desaparecido! -dice Kotetsu llorando mientras Onikiri lo abraza-

-ese pozo lo había cerrado hace un tiempo atrás para que nadie se fuera a ir ahí, ya que ese pozo te transporta al pasado. -explica Mikage pacientemente-

-así como mi quemador de incienso? -pregunta Mizuki-

-exacto, pero tienen que ir por Nanami ahora- dijo Mikage viendo la expresión desesperada de Tomoe-

-la serpiente y yo iremos por Nanami, Onikiri, Kotetsu! digan me donde esta ese pozo! -Tomoe les ordena y los guían hasta el pozo- aquí es donde cayo la ama Nanami- dice Kotetsu.

Tomoe salta al pozo y Mizuki le pisaba los talones.

Ambos lograron caer salvos y sanos... Con la diferencia de que se habían separado.

Mizuki se giro y no lo encontró _"debimos caer en lugares distintos"_ pensó Mizuki y salto hacia afuera del pozo y pudo ver una aldea cercana. Mizuki se decide en ir a buscar a Tomoe o buscar a Nanami por su propia cuenta empezando a preguntar en aquella aldea; al final opto por buscar por su cuenta ya que no habia rastro alguno de Tomoe.

Empezó a ver gente y logro a ver a un monje joven coqueteando con una aldeana joven y detrás de el una chica le golpea con un gran boomerang y la chica se va después de soltarle la mano al monje; Mizuki se les acerco y estos dos se pusieron en guardia.

Cuidado es un demonio su excelencia! -exclamo Sango y se puso en guarda con su boomerang.

E-Esperen! -Mizuki empezó a alzar los brazos y Sango guardo su boomerang, parecia un demonio indefenso- solo quería preguntar si han visto a una humana llamada Nanami, se ha perdido junto con mi compañero, soy su familiar.

Miroku lo miro serio, pero entonces le dijo -puedes platicarnos tu historia- se acerco a Mizuki y empezó a contarle la situación.

Tomoe se levanto mirando a varios lados y no vio a Mizuki, seguiría buscando a Nanami sin el, ya después se encontrarían, o mejor para el, nunca volverlo a ver; salio de aquel pozo y se encontró en frente de un gran árbol.

Tomoe invoco a sus llamas de zorro para que siguieran su rastro y se quedo ahí parado impaciente esperando respuestas de su ama.

Después de que ayudo a Ahome a llevar a la chica a un lugar seguro se había decidido de que iría a vigilar aquel pozo donde llego aquella chica _"quien sera aquella chica? tiene ropas parecidas pero ella tiene una esencia diferente a la de cualquier otra humana, y como llego aquí si solo es una simple humana?"_ Inuyasha aun no encontraba el porque, en su camino sintió una presencia maligna muy cerca y era poderoso, sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede y ve a un demonio de pelo blanco corto y orejas de animal y vio que unas llamas de fuego se le acercaron y este se altero y salio corriendo. Inuyasha no entendió a ese demonio y cayo en la cuenta de que se dirigía hacia donde estaban Ahome y a chica y lo sigue a pesar de que este corría muy rápido y trataba de no perderlo de vista.

Tomoe ya había sido avisado por sus llamas que Nanami estaba con una chica humana y trata de seguir a aquel lugar, vio una cabaña y vio a una chica que estaba al lado de Nanami que yacía acostada en el suelo inconsciente.

Estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta de no haber sido la persona que se puso delante de el con una gran espada amenazándole. Quien eres tu y que quieres aquí!? -exclamo Inuyasha con un tono amenazador.

Tomoe no contesto y observo mas de cerca: no era un humano ni tampoco un demonio... parecía confuso y se dio cuenta de que aquella espada tenia un gran poder demoníaco.

Contesta me o prepárate para morir demonio! -Inuyasha se puso en guardia listo para utilizar a Colmillo de Acero y matarlo de un solo golpe hasta que Ahome salio de la cabaña y observo al demonio y a Inuyasha.

Todos se quedaron congelados, esto parecía algo muy peliagudo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

OLAS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO ESTE CAP. ECHO CON MUCHOO AMOR PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES LA VRD ESTOY CON LA HORA Y X ESO NO HE ECHO m i dulce entrada Xd .. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REWIE, A VER SI LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO. Y BUSQUENOS EN FACE

COMO

DESPUÉS DE TODO SIEMPRE ET AMARE FANFIC . ME DISCULPO ADELANTADO X LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA ... MANDEN REWIE

JANNE!

MIZUKI


End file.
